100 TavNep Tales
by The.Green.Coat.Downpour
Summary: A 100 short little blurbs describing the relationship between a cat girl and her boyfriend


I do not own any of these charachters or Homestuck they are all property of Andrew Hussie. I hope you enjoy reading them as much as I enjoyed writing them. I apologize for any grammatical errors.

The next time they see each other is in the dream bubbles. Her eyes once so vibrant and open are now a milky white. She's as beuatifal as he remembers.

2. Love

Love is a foreign concept. A human idea that is new to all of them. When her eyes meet his, however, he can almost believe in it.

3. Dream

They where together in life and when death separated them, reunited in dreams.

4. Haunted

They wander the dream bubbles searching for those that still live and breathe. When they find them they're a reminder of the memories of bloodshed that haunts them all.

5. Memory

For such a long time walking is nothing but a distant memory. But the day Equis attaches his new legs she is by his side, watching with a wide smile as he takes his first clumsy steps in what seems to be forever.

6. Fragile

Their relationship is fragile. He can't walk or run with her as she explores her home. Her morail doesn't approve and reluctantly let's her spend time with him. When they're together none of this matters.

7. Celebration

It takes a long time to locate each other. Nepeta has lost count of how long it's been as she explores the dream bubbles in search of him. When she finds him she throw her arms around him in celebration, planting a sloppy kiss that is awkward and all teeth on his lips.

8. Secret

They keep their relationship a secret from everyone. Equis would not approve and Vriska would most likely have a less than pleasant reaction to the news. So they forge their bond with stolen kisses in the night and secretive glances in the day.

9. Promise

He promised, once long ago, that he would never leave her. She likes to pretend he was telling the truth that day though he is long gone.

10. Innocence

Their relationship is not the most innocent (the heated kisses they often share are a testament to that) but the emotions involved are pure.

11. Moonlight

Once upon they danced in the moonlight. Once upon a time tragedy struck and they danced no longer. Once upon a time she lost her life and he lost his. Now they dance in a dream, shrouded in starlight.

12. Whisper

Equis watches slightly amused (though he would never admit it) as his moirail whispers into the boys ears, a chocolate blush spreading across grey cheeks.

13. Echo

He wonders how she died. He knows it was by Gamzee's hand but he doesn't know the details. Idly he wonders if her cries of anger and terror echoed throughout the halls

14. Jealousy

She know that he kissed Vriska once. That the spider girl and he had something that came close to blossoming into a full blown relationship. And though she'll never admit it to anyone other than Equis, the thought of the 2 being together made her jealous.

15. Passion

There's an undeniable chemistry between them. Every time their eyes meet or they brush up against one another there is a spark of passion, one they both try to deny, until one day he kisses her and asks her to stop pretending.

16. Lies

She knows, as he kisses the one eyed girl, that every promise, every expression of affection, every word is a lie, no matter how desperately she wishes otherwise.

17. Regrets

It's been a number of weeks since he left the cat girl for Vriska. No matter how often he insists to himself that he's happy there is a regretful hollow feeling deep within. He misses her.

18. Trust

She trusted him once. But he broke that trust the day he broke her heart. So when he comes crawling back to her apologies spilling from his lips, she leaves without answering, her heart heavy with hurt and her mind full of uncertainty.

19. Revenge

She crept slowly, sharp eyes trained on her prey, hunter instincts urging her to pounce. Revenge would be hers. With a mighty cry she leapt forward, tackling her target to the ground. With a fiendish grin she set upon him, hands scrabbling at his flesh. " Stop",he cried , "that tickles." She laughed.

20. Beach

As she runs along the beach, a blinding smile upon her lips, he watches her with sparkling eyes.

21. Midnight

They meet at midnight. She, restless and bored, had taken to wandering the halls in search of adventure. He, lost and alone, was searching for companionship (and the way back to his room). They met by chance in a dimly light hallway, greeting one another, her with a large pronounced smile and him with a soft hello. They talked into the wee hours of the morning before parting ways with promises of meeting again. Only then did he realize he was still lost.

22. Confessions

He would walk- no wait swagger- up to her with a confident grin. He would casually lean against the wall and ask her how she was doing. And then he would confess his feelings and she would fall into his arms and kiss him passion- "Hey Tavros", a cheerful voice called out. "How are mew doing?"

Tavros looked up startled, " oh uh h-hey Nepeta. I'm uh I'm good". He sighed. At least he had his daydreams.

23. Crush

Nepeta sighed as he walked away. She had tried to start a conversation with him once again but he made an excuse almost immediately and walked away stuttering out an almost inaudible goodbye. He had seemed to be deep in thought when she approached him, maybe she shouldn't have bothered him. She had had a crush on him for the last couple of sweeps but so far it was unrequited. At least she had her daydreams.

24. Chocolate

She liked to make him blush. The slow chocolate flush that spread across his face and up to his ears was adorable and she couldn't get enough.

25. Alone

She was alone. Again. Equis was far too caught up with his robots and Terezi wasn't answering her. She pouted as she wandered out into the forest, wandering idly along one of the many dirt trails. A loud snap caught her attention and she looked up sharply, eyes scanning the surrounding area. Her tensed shoulders instantly relaxed as she caught sight of a blushing Tavros floundering as he attempted to stand again. She wasn't alone anymore.


End file.
